Songfic: Never Again
by Hunters LiL Devil
Summary: Trish is a victim of domestiv violence.. Hunter tries to help...


*He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight*  
  
  
  
"Rob please you don't know what your talking about" Trish pleaded as she backed up into the corner. Rob was drunk again like every other night. The accusations of her cheating on him were filling the smoke filled room.  
  
"Please baby.. Put the beer down and come to bed with me." She cried.  
  
He responded by giving her a harsh slap to her fragile face.  
  
*The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands*  
  
His hands started grasping each other and Trish darted for the steps. She made it up one step when she felt his cold hands grab onto her hair. Her scalp was hurting as he pulled harder and brought her to his face.  
  
"You know better to run from me." His hands clutched her cheeks. He was squeezing them so hard. The look of fear appeared more and more as she stared into his cold eyes.  
  
With a tear rolling down her cheek all she can let out was a soft sorry. He let her go and pushed her to the ground. She collected herself and went upstairs, crying as always.  
  
*She's just a woman... never again*  
  
Trish laid in bed rocking herself too sleep. She swore she was leaving in the morning. This was the last time he would do this....  
  
The next morning at work she walks into the arena and bumps into Hunter.   
  
"Trish are you OK?" he asked with a concerned look. It wasn't a secret that Rob beat her every chance he could. Everyone told her to just leave. She never listened. There wasn't much anyone could do.  
  
"I'm fine Hunter, I got to go."  
  
"Not so fast." He looked at her face, the right side was swollen. Makeup can cover it but the real effect is always visible.  
  
"He did it again didn't he?"  
  
"Did what?" she looked around like she was wanted.  
  
"Hit you. Don't lie Trish, I see your face."  
  
"I dont know what your talking about Hunter. I got to run... bye"  
  
She walks down the hall like nothing is wrong. Hunter looks on. He isn't stupid.  
  
*I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all*  
  
He can hear her crying three rooms down. Motherfucker what is with that man? Hunter puts his boots on and walks down the hall. The crying getting louder and louder. He taps on the door lightly.  
  
*She cries to me... "go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman... never again*  
  
"Hunter what are you doing here?" she wipes the tears off her face.  
  
"Let's go now. Your coming with me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Just get the hell out of here and go back to bed. Leave me alone!"  
  
She slams the door in his face. He shakes his head. "She's gonna wind up dead"  
  
*Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again*  
  
Hunter walks back to his room and picks up the phone. He dials Trish's room. No answer. He couldn't believe what this dick was doing. What was more unbelievable is she stood up for him. He never seen anything quite like this. But he knew damn well he would NEVER touch her again.   
  
  
*Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you... she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can... never again*  
  
"I'm telling you the truth Dr Martin. I slipped in the ring when training. I didn't think it would be this bad. Obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Miss. Stratus. Your act isn't working with me. I know this wasn't an accident. I'm afraid I have to call the authorities on the young man outside. Or I can call the victims resource center, your choice."  
  
"Can I have a minute or two please?"  
  
The DR excused himself from the room. A second later there was a knock on the door. Hunter walked in and went straight over too her.  
  
"Dear God."  
  
Her face was black and blue from the forehead down to her chin all on one side. Her eye can barley open and she could hardly speak.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard."  
  
"Hunter please stop, please...." She broke to pieces and started sobbing. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. It's OK Trish. I promise everything is going to be ok. But why? Why do you want to stay with that?"  
  
"I'm... I'm... pregnant..."  
  
  
Hunter stomed out to the waiting room looking for Rob. That fucken pussy beats the fuck out of her and them brings her here. He see's him outside smoking like a chimney."   
  
*Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure*  
  
He storms right in his face and rips the cigarette out of his filthy mouth.  
  
"You will NEVER touch her again you bastard. Hitting a lady is one thing but hitting a pregnant lady is another!"  
  
He punches him dead in the face knocking him onto the cold ground. Hunter sits on top of him as Rob is moaning words he can't even understand. He looks up and sees security coming outside. Rob manages to spit out he is going to be a father.  
  
"Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it."  
  
Security comes out and breaks them apart. Rob is handcuffed by them and leaded out to a police car waiting for him. Trish pressed charges - finally.  
  
  
Hunter decides to let Trish move in with him. He's been taking as much care of her as he can. Never again would he hurt her or her baby.....  
  
She can hear the loud knocking at the door and walks over opening it. Rob busted through the door.  
  
"Thought I be locked up forever slut huh?"  
  
*He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night*  
  
"How did you get out of jail?" she asked. Her heart was beating faster and faster. This couldn't possibly be happening.  
  
"It's called bail darling. Where's your lover at? Me and him have some unfinished business."  
  
"He'll be here any minute so I suggest you leave."  
  
Her words fall on deaf ears. He starts moving in closer to her and she backs away.  
  
*She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man*  
  
Her hands reach over at the table. She opens the drawer and pulls out a gun.  
  
"I said to fucken leave!"  
  
"Put the fucken gun down Trish."  
  
She shook her head no, never taking her eyes off of him. He darted towards her.....  
  
*Pulls the trigger fast as she can... never again*  
She falls to the ground, gun still clenched in her hands. Hunter comes running in and sees Rob on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. He couldn't believe his eyes. Trish ran over to him and buried herself into his chest. "Never again" she whispered....   
  
=======================  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me... "go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you... she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can... never again  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can... never again  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again 


End file.
